


Chance Encounters | AOT Boys x Reader

by Eiri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri/pseuds/Eiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were certain life hated you the moment you were born, and as if that wasn't enough, you've always dreamed of getting a boyfriend, but fate decides to be a jerk so what could you do when boys just simply don't like you? A chance encounter with Hanji and Sasha proves otherwise.</p><p>(Modern AU! AOT Boys x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

It was a fairly ordinary day.

The pale blue sky was dimmed with the start of rainfall, there were shards of broken glass sprawled out into the pavement, a police car had just turned corner with its blaring sirens, a pissed off shop owner with a knack of breaking ear drums stood in front of the chaos with arms crossed, and a mess of students from the prestigious university in the city of Maria were practically stoned.

Yep.  
   
Definitely, today was a fairly ordinary day.

If ordinary meant seriously fucked up, that is.  
   
“What the fuck, Eren?” A boy with hair of two colors at top and bottom, nudged a brunette beside him with anger seething in every word. His voice was kept at a low minimum, eyes trained at the two uniformed men talking to a woman about mid-thirties.  
   
“You were the one who threw the damn stone.” The guy called Eren whispered harshly. “All I did was dodge it horse face. I’m gonna rat you out.”  
   
“Don’t you fucking dare.”  
   
“Drop it Jean. No one was walking the street except us. Only idiots would let us go when we’re practically all the evidence we need.” A tall well built blond interrupted the bickering of his friends. Beside this person was a taller boy, his face contorted to one of worry and his hands sweating profusely.  
   
“Wh-what are we going to do?” A short blond boy with eyes the color of the morning sky had spoken up after shaking for what seemed like forever.  
   
“Tch, Armin you’re making it obvious.”  
   
“But Jean, isn't it obvious enough, though?”  
   
“Shut up Marco.”  
   
There, in the middle of all the chaos, was a group of nine boys from said popular university in the area. Though of course none of them gave that truth away, a bit thankful their university were part of the ones that didn't require those stuffy, standardized uniforms that were none too comfortable most of the times.  
   
Different shades of colored orbs directed themselves onto the woman who conversed with the police just a small distance away from them. Their breathing had stilled a long time ago, their hands have long turned as cold as ice and most of them were almost done saying goodbye to their savings accounts.  
   
“Oi, you shitty brats.” A man with ebony locks and a seemingly pissed off face retorted after a short silence, his once dull gray eyes now sparked with murderous intent. “I’m not fucking going to waste a cent for this.”  
   
“Levi, we have to help.”  
   
“Can it, Erwin. I’m innocent here.” The short man snapped and he crossed his arms as he clicked his tongue before looking the other direction. It was getting harder by the second to summon every fiber in his being to suppress his urgent desire of murdering the two annoying brats that started this whole mess.  
   
What mess exactly?  
   
Well, it all started a few minutes before classes were dismissed for a certain group of friends.  
   
It was simple really, since it was a Friday and the professors were nice enough to not assign homework or projects for torture over the weekend, the boys planned on a simple get together with video games, movies and some pizza.  
   
After some careful planning, the boys then agreed to spend the night at a certain Jean Kirchstein's house (much to a teal eyed boy's dismay) and while they voted on what snacks to eat, they bumped into two of their upperclassmen, a composed and responsible tall blond called Erwin, and the almost always stoic person named Levi.  
   
It took the group a lot of effort to get the two to agree to their little event, but as soon as they managed to persuade Erwin, then it wasn't that long until the said man was able force Levi into surrendering agreement.  
   
They needed the break too, so why not.  
   
It’s not like the group of boys were strangers to the two upperclassmen anyway. They all used to go to the same high school together and needless to say, years of passing each other by the hallways had led to tiny conversations that escalated into being friends.  
   
Well, Erwin for sure, but Levi was a little hard to decipher.  
   
There were girls in their group too, but then today, all their female companions apparently had plans for the weekend. Not that they wanted to complain, maybe they even felt a little too relieved at the idea of getting some ‘away time’ with the girls—especially with a certain brunette called Hanji.  
   
Now anyway, after leaving the school premises, this certain group of boys decided to walk to their two-tone haired friend’s house, which was just a minuscule 15 minute walk away from the south entrance of the university. Around this time, buses and trains would be brimming with people going home from work as well, so instead of being squished between tired strangers, the sidewalk wasn't a really bad idea at all.  
   
And so they walked.  
   
It was okay for the most part, well at least until halfway through when small teasing erupted from the group. Small teasing that soon became a full blown shout-off between a boy with emerald eyes and one with hues of light brown.  
   
This wasn't a rarity for the group, in fact most people were even surprised that the ashy-brown and chocolate brown mopped boys were able to not be at each other’s throats for a good seven minutes. So naturally, they left the two alone and some even joined the teasing or took sides.  
   
It’s not as if the two bickering boys were brawling too. No punches or kicks were delivered to anyone, just plain old taunting words that were probably more effective than a hit could have been.  
   
It was pretty convenient that most of the shops along the streets have closed down as well, save for one or two others passing by for an early evening walk with their dog, the boys pretty much had the street all to themselves and could be a little louder than usual without drawing much attention.  
   
Well, that was until Jean, who you should know as the two-tone haired boy, had practically snapped and thought that since he was losing the fight with the brunette called Eren, he might as well go down right then, but of course not after he’s had some little payback.  
   
And this little payback came with a good palm-sized rock just relaxing by the sidewalk.  
   
With some sort of ~~neigh~~ battle cry, the boy with copper tresses then flung the rock over to the brunette who dodged it just as swiftly as it was thrown. Small snickers erupted from the group, a laugh here and there, maybe a scoff too, but those sounds all came abruptly to a stop when the sound of glass shattering was heard.  
   
In situations like these, an average person would have ran right away, but then the boys didn't want to look so obvious so they casually walked, and just as they were about to turn a corner leading to the next street, they heard a person shouting for them to stop. Which of course, they did.  
   
And that brings us to the current situation at hand.  
   
Though it was a mystery to the group of boys why they weren't being asked to pay yet.  
   
The woman who stopped them from their walking and apparently owned the shop with the now broken window, had not uttered a single word to them after stilling them from their walking. I guess no words weren't really needed at all anyway, it was pretty obvious who did who and who didn't.  
   
But then the world has this way of loving surprises. That, or maybe some people just really aren't smart enough these days.  
   
“Who did it?” The boys looked up from their spot at the sound of a distant voice and saw the woman walking briskly over to them, a uniformed officer in tow.  
   
The boys looked at each other, their voices practically useless at the moment, well, instead for the tall blond man and the short ravenette. These two were good at facades, and not like they had anything to be afraid of when they haven’t done anything wrong.  
   
“Who did it?” As soon as the shop owner stopped in front of them, she repeated the question with venom lacing each word.  
   
The blond boy with sea blue eyes had bowed down by then, his voice shaky as he tried to speak and formally apologize, but then before he could do so much as say a single word, a shadow loomed over him and beat him to the explanation.  
   
“I didn't really see the damn thing, but she sped away as soon as the rock was thrown.” The boys all stood there in shock, looking at the two-tone haired boy speak as if the matter wasn't interesting enough for him. Even the ever so composed Erwin and Levi had their eyes widen subtly. “Now if you’ll please excuse us, we need to do some homework due Monday.” Jean concluded, proud with his flawless performance.  
   
The woman took her index finger and thumb to rub the bridge of her nose, then turned to walk to the police officer standing a good meter away from the group.  
   
As soon as the woman was out of earshot, Eren elbowed the boy called Jean.  
   
“What was that for, horse face?” Teal eyes squinted a little.  
   
“What, she bought it anyway.” Jean snapped back in a hushed whisper. “You should be happy I’m saving us.”  
   
“I think you mean saving yourself?” Eren rolled his eyes.  
   
“Tch, can’t you brats shut up for once?”  
   
“This… this isn't right guys…” The boy named Armin commented.  
   
Before any word was spoken back, the boys zipped their mouths when a woman came back for them, this time with a police officer right behind with her.  
   
When the two figures stopped in front of the boys, everyone tried to keep the best poker face they could ever conjure. If they already started it, they might as well just play along before they get into deeper trouble. Besides, if the woman bought Jean’s lies, then how could they not take the chance for an easier escape?  
   
It was only logical right?  
   
It wasn't in them to just rat one person out as well, no matter the fights they had, friends were still friends.  
   
“Describe her.” A single word from the woman had the boys racking their minds for answers. A certain man scoffed, a little amused how idiotic the shop owner was to not realize she’s looking at the culprit right in the face. He was really fighting the urge for the ends of his mouth to curl up in a smile. But then a nudge from Erwin had stilled the guy, cue his stoic expression seeping back into place.

“W-well, it was really blurry.” A boy with freckles began. “She umm… she probably got annoyed since we were having a loud conversation.”  
   
The woman who stood in front of the group merely nodded and urged the freckled boy to continue. Only he was interrupted this time by a tall well built man named Reiner, who probably wanted to help as well, or maybe he just wanted a little fun out of this.  
   
“She had (h/l) (h/c) hair and… I think it was (e/c) eyes.” Reiner spoke, and then he gave the blond boy beside him a painless kick behind the leg, the act meant to usher his shaking friend to join in the conversation before the blond gets a heart attack.  
   
“She’s pretty cute too.” Jean snorted, wincing as a black converse covered foot slammed hard onto his own.  
   
“We’re not here to discuss your dream girl you shithead.” Eren hissed as quiet as possible.  
   
“Tch, that’s why they’ll never catch her, idiot.” Jean spat back in whisper. “That’s why it’s called ‘dream girl’, ‘cause they freaking won’t find her unless they enter my dreams.”  
   
Oblivious to the suspicious glance these two bickering boys were receiving from the shop owner, everyone was really sure their cover was blown up then and there, but well, that was until a certain blond took it upon himself to try and save his friends.  
   
“S-she… umm… was wearing a black hoodie, blue sneakers and had a (f/c) knapsack.” Armin finally chimed in, his words barely audible but heard nonetheless.  
   
The hushed angry whispers had stopped as well, everyone wanting to give a pat to their apparent savior at the moment.  
   
The woman merely raised an eyebrow at the awkward group of people in front of her, said group holding their breath for a minute, only to exhale quietly as soon as the woman turned around to face the police officer behind her and they had a little discussion about who knows what.  
   
In the meantime, Armin had bit his bottom lip and tried to suppress the urge to apologize and tell the truth. Eren, sensing his friend’s predicament, had patted the blond boy’s back in an attempt to calm never ending nerves.  
   
Returning back to the boys, the woman’s anger seemed to have dissipated even just a little bit and she showed a smile.  
   
“Alright, thanks boys.” The woman quipped.  
   
“Are you fucking kidding mmph—?!”  
   
“Glad to have helped, ma’am.” Erwin slapped a hand to the mouth of the male beside him and pushed the said person around.  
   
After a quick goodbye and turning the corner, some of the boys broke into a full sprint headed for Jean’s house just another street away. The other boys who didn't find the need for running had just walked like they usually did.  
   
“Damn Eyebrows.” Levi said, wiping his mouth in disgust.  
   
Erwin simply just shrugged at his friend’s glares and continued the causal stroll until they reached a fairly big house of a modern design, decked with a black gate, polished wooden doors and windows.  
   
With a grunt, the boys intruded the house of their friend and lay exhausted in the living room couches and floors. A certain short man just stood up with his arms crossed and eyes doing a very quick evaluation on the cleanliness levels of the place.  
   
Giving a nod, Levi just leaned on the wall and his face adorned a scowl as he remembered what transpired no less than five minutes ago.  
   
Pretty soon minutes had turned into hours, and it was spent playing games, reading books, or even studying as some of the people in the group were more inclined to spend free time that way. None of what happened earlier was mentioned, and everyone was determined to completely forget that anything happened in the first place.  
   
Some people even went as far as to devise a plan for a different route to their very own living areas.  
   
And things really would have been fine that way until a certain blond boy insisted on watching the late night news for a project at some history class that was due two weeks later.  
   
There were a few protests and what not, but the boy with sea blue eyes managed to win the argument and so, while the blond boy and a few watched of things relating to boring media, everyone else was either settling in the couches reading boring magazines, or scouring the contents of the refrigerator in the nearby kitchen, or some just playing games with their phones.  
   
But well, that was until the speaker on the news had said something that caused all eyes to stop looking at whatever was occupying their focus, and stick to the screen.

_「 Earlier today, there has been an assault with one of the shops here on the west side of Maria.’ 」_

   
“What the hell?” Eren and Jean said in unison, the brunette poked his head from under a pillow and discarded his phone to the side, while the two-tone haired boy fixed his slumped position on an armchair.  
   
“Shh…” A freckled boy waved his hand and proceeded to watch the screen, light brown eyes narrowed themselves a little as he listened intently.

  
_「_ _We have gathered some information on a few witnesses that have described the culprit. The shop owner, Ms. Scarlett, will see to it that the perpetrator of this prank will pay for the fines and be brought to subsequent police custody. The shop was newly built last..._ _」_

   
“Tch, not like they can find some stupid idiot you shits just made up.” Levi scoffed.  
   
“Levi.” Erwin muttered with a stern voice.  
   
“Shouldn't we change the channel?” A boy with shaved hair picked himself up from the floor and dusted his pants, earning a look of disgust from Levi as the stoic man watched crumbs of junk food spill onto the carpeted floor.  
   
He made a mental note not to step in that area later.  
   
“Why? It’s entertaining.” Reiner smirked from his seat near the wall.  
   
“I-I think we should.” Bertholdt then interrupted as sweat drops became visible in his form.  
   
“Yeah.” Armin hurriedly reached for the remote by the coffee table and nearly dropped it as he resumed his seating against plush cream throw pillows, his hands encased the black contraption, not aware of how cold his hands have gotten as he aimed the remote on the television set and lifted his thumb up.  
   
Yet before the blond boy could crash his thumb against a number, the newscaster’s voice caused his soul to practically leap out of his being.

  
_「_ _Thanks to the eye-witness reports from a group of boys, we have finally caught the culprit who broke the shop window and made a run for it._ _」_

Silence ensued in the room like a deadly blanket of snow. Nothing was heard, save for the sound of a light thud as Armin had dropped the remote and it came crashing against dark gray carpeting.  
   
The camera on the live news report showed a familiar street, the only difference from earlier being that it was dark because of it was night time and that there was a figure in the background whose face was blurred. A police man stood behind the blurry faced person, his handcuffs out and ready to restrain the form that struggled in front of him.  
   
“God fucking dammit!” A girl’s voice was heard screeching in the background. “I am innocent here!”  
   
“If I were you I’d shut up.” An officer said in utter annoyance as he clicked the handcuffs in place.  
   
“Oi you stupid assholes! This is a frame-up!” The girl said, blurred face probably trying to look at the camera as she was being pushed into the car. “I don’t know what stupid grudge you have on me, but I will find you and I will fucking kick you where it hurts!” The girl’s voice strained as she was finally pushed into the back of a black and white car.  
   
The sound of the door being shut was then heard and then the scene had shifted back to a dainty studio with people in a semi-formal office get-up. After a few judgmental talks and some credits, the news finally announced the end of the program.  
   
But even as the program had switched to some children’s cartoons, the boys just stood there, their sights still pasted onto the blaring screen of vivid colors, though none were definitely watching the current program being aired.  
   
“We fucked up.”  
   
Everyone looked over to Jean who had not a single hint of a smirk on his features as he stared with his mouth agape onto the television set in his living room.  
   
“No shit.” Levi muttered under his breath, not even sure why there was a ‘we’ when he didn't even do anything to be grouped up with this case of angry hormonal teenagers he considered as friends. Okay, well yeah, Levi wasn't really that far off of the teenage bracket here, but that was beside the point.

Point is, these idiot friends of the stoic man conjured up some brilliant plan to not get caught, which did work its magic. But then another person had to get caught in their place.

"So much for dream girl, horse face."

"This isn't the time Eren." Armin groaned.

And that person who got caught?

Well... she goes by the name (F/n) (L/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✖ A/N: Whoop! So... yes, another story. I just really couldn't get this idea off of my head! (and because I felt bad not including Marco in my other story). I hope you guys enjoyed this introduction! It will probably be among my priorities once Beyond The Walls is finished!
> 
> Thank you for reading! (^・w・^ )


	2. One Of Those Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✖ Notes on the story so far:
> 
> ① Hanji and Sasha are adoptive sisters in this story, they live on the school dorms but come home sometimes on weekends.  
> ② Your age in this story is 18. Everyone's ages here are tweaked a little bit, so most of them are near your age, if not then a year or two older.  
> ③ Your possible love interests: Eren, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Levi and Erwin.

You were walking down the pavement going back home with a face that would probably give babies nightmares for the rest of their childhood years. Every step you took made it seem like an earthquake would commence and your (f/c) shoulder bag dangled dangerously by your hip, swaying along with the rigid angry motions of your legs.  
   
The reason?  
   
Simple.  
   
Life is a piece of crap.  
   
“(F/n), are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” A voice blared from your cell phone that was wedged between your shoulder and ear.  
   
“I’m fine.” You seethed. “Stay in class.”  
   
“Wait for me by the coffee shop near your work.”  
   
“Don’t have to.” You muttered as you turned a corner and scowled at a shop that boasted a variety of colorful flowers, those dainty little petals seemingly mocking your foul mood with their cheerfulness and bright atmospheres. The shop vendor who was watering some plants at the front looked at you warily and you decided that the road wasn't a bad view at all. “You have a project to work on right?”  
   
“Yeah… but I-“  
   
 “I’ll see you later.” You cut the person off and shoved your phone into your bag as soon as you closed the call.  
   
You were just talking to your best friend, Skye Rossett. And normally you weren't that rude, but given the wonderful week you’ve had, then your attitude was basically appropriate and you were pretty sure your best friend could understand that. In all honestly though, you were even handling yourself better than the average person who might want to spend a day in your shoes.  
   
You were from the city of Rose. Precisely, a little on the side of it as you came from the district labeled Karanese.  
   
You always found it odd that in this particular area where you lived, there were three cities, each stretched on a large expanse of land and exactly surrounding the other like rings of circles inside the other.  
   
Sina was the innermost city, marked by the elites and corporate business people who didn't have the best attitudes and had only the most bizarre clothing styles. I mean, who the hell wears a fox fur coat right in the middle of Summer? If you ever want a heat stroke, then go to Sina and they’ll teach you how.  
   
The next city was Rose, not exactly as extravagant as Sina is, and thankfully too. It had nicer people, better than most, but there were a handful of jerks as well. The only thing you probably truly enjoyed from the place, aside from your few friends and the scenic landscapes, was your loving family who supported you when you got a scholarship to study at Stohess University in Sina.  
   
But the professors over there prioritized money more than smarts apparently. So, you filed for a transfer at a place where you could actually learn some things. And since there wasn't really a university at Rose for the program you wanted, you decided to go to the outermost city. The one they dubbed Maria.  
   
The city of Maria, one of the better cities out of the three in this place, or so they say,  
   
Skye was a childhood friend and neighbor, but then when her father’s job decided to plant him on a branch at the outer city, the family had no choice but to move along to cut expenses. You two were practically inseparable then, but you understood the situation and just promised you’d go and visit when you had the chance.  
   
You never got to visit though. You didn't get messages or letters too, and since you forgot to ask about Skye’s new address, you couldn't even send her a gift or a letter to remember you by.  
   
You were certain the girl with chestnut hair had forgotten you by then, probably your friendship had long passed its expiration date too, but when you decided to change universities, you conveniently received a letter from Skye. That was your first communication after seven years of no contact.  
   
The letter was an apology that lasted for two pages, and at the very end, she told you that she was attending the University in Shiganshina and she wished you were there because life was comparably different to when you were there for her.  
   
And so you packed your bags, sent your application form and as soon as you got the okay to transfer, you fixed your papers, dropped out of your previous school in Stohess, and moved into Maria after your parents gave you a farewell party along with a few of your friends that cheered you on and told you to come home once in a while.  
   
Upon your arrival, you had a week before you were to officially start your classes.  
   
You always thought you’d love the idea of being in a foreign city. And yes, just this one week was enough for you to love it. So much that you wanted to burn it to the ground. Except you didn't have the guts to even light a match and the most you could do was cuss and swear at this thing called life that was dead set on giving you hell.  
   
For a quick recap, let’s do an overview of your week so far.  
   
Monday: Your Arrival. Your bus broke down before reaching its designated transit center so you took a cab and ended up on a district an hour away from where Shiganshina was.  Awesome.  
   
Tuesday: Skye went to visit your rented apartment, but your neighbor was nice enough to leave a stove on before leaving for work and almost burned the whole building down. Luckily you saved a few things. Excellent.  
   
Wednesday: You moved to Skye’s house and got a room of your own. While everyone was out for school or work, some burglars decided it was the perfect day to ransack the neighborhood. The first stop? Rosett Residence. Wonderful.  
   
Thursday: You wanted a breath of fresh air so you decided to visit your soon-to-be university. On the way home you were accused of violent assault and brought to police custody. There was live coverage too. Great, now your mom didn't have to worry about how you were doing so long as she watched the news.  
   
Friday: Since you just wanted to go and sleep, you paid for the fines of the apparent window you broke and tried to stop Skye from hiring an investigator. When you left the police station, there was a traffic jam. You got to your bed early in the morning. Your alarm clock rang after the first few minutes in bed. Lovely.  
   
Saturday: ‘It’s that time of the month.’ Enough said.  
   
Today (Sunday): You got hired for a part-time job at a day care center and started work right away. The kids took a liking to you. They also called you ‘that woman with the blurry face on TV.’ Fucking. Perfect.  
   
And so here you were walking home after your manager of some sort, a kind lady with shoulder length strawberry blond hair and a warm smile called Petra Ral, had decided to cut your shift two hours shorter than what was on your schedule. That was basically the only nice thing that has happened to you lately, but that didn't mean you were fine with everything else.  
   
You were a mature person.  
   
Well, most of the time.  
   
It just so happens that all the negativity in the universe decided to make friends with you. And you weren't miss perfect after all. If there was a single person out there who wouldn't snap given such an ideal week, you’d gladly get on your knees and bow down to whomever.  
   
You weren't one to easily forget things too.  
   
Which is why, those bastards who framed you about some measly window a few days back, better run for their lives and hope you don’t get to have them in your line of vision because do you see that beautiful tree over there?  
   
Yeah, you’re going to shove that up their backsides.  
   
Okay, not literally. Not like you’ll meet them anyway, right?  
   
Your phone rattled inside your back as you walked by another street. Skye’s humble abode was just a 20 minute jog from your new workplace, and you did have a pass for buses or trains but you really didn't want to risk getting lost again.  
   
Fishing your phone out of your bag, you looked at the screen and mused over the name that appeared over an icon of a telephone receiver.  
   
_‘Skye Rosett, calling…’_  
   
You stopped in your tracks and swiped your hand at the bottom of the screen to answer the call, as soon as you held your phone by your ear again; you then resumed your walking in your ever so angry fashion.  
   
“What?” You said, disgust marring your features as you saw a person’s used chewing gum by the pavement.  
   
“Mom won’t be home tonight.” Skye said through the static. “I also have a couple stuff to ask the prof, so… want me to buy some dinner?”  
   
“I can eat the ice cream on the fridge.” You replied.  
   
“That’s not healthy.” Skye answered back. You could hear the faint mutterings behind your friend’s voice and you arched an eyebrow.  
   
“Are you calling me during class?” You muttered.  
   
“Yeah. But no problem, I can handle i—"  
   
“Miss Rossett. My office, after class!”  
   
“Yeah. Bye (F/n)!”  
   
A click was soon heard and for what felt like forever, you smiled.  
   
For a moment you thought that maybe going to the same university as Skye was a bad thing, considering all those walls you had to face in the corner of the classroom in kindergarten whenever the teacher caught you two chattering during lessons.  
   
A small giggle escaped your lips at the memory of your childhood and you took in a deep breath while throwing your phone up into the air a bit to catch it back. A little into the fourth throw up, your phone vibrated as it landed on your palm.  
   
Flipping the gadget to see the screen, you saw a message notification from one of your friends back at Karanese. You thought about answering it or not, but then you concluded that a little conversation with a friend wouldn't hurt so you opened the message.

  
   
**Briar (5:27 pm) : Guess who just got a boyfriend! ♥♥♥**

 **  
**  
And there goes your last bit of happiness.

  
**  
You (5:27 pm)  : Your dog?  
   
Briar (5:28 pm) : Haha, why are we friends again?  
   
Briar (5:32 pm) : Don’t ignore me (F/n)!  
   
Briar (5:40 pm) : Jealous, aren't you?**

 **  
**  
You bit your lip and stopped by the sidewalk as you read the last message. Deft fingers typed words faster than you could comprehend and you had already pressed the send button in the blink of an eye.

  
**  
You (5:45 pm)  : Why would I be?  
   
Briar (5:46 pm) : Because you've been single for the rest of your life. (*´・ｖ・)  
   
You (5:50 pm) : I’m sorry, did you say you wanted a black coffin or a brown coffin for my next visit? I think white looks good though.  
   
Briar (5:59 pm) : …  
   
Briar (5:59 pm) : Don’t ya worry (F/n)! I’m pretty sure one day you’ll get your own harem and have all the hot smexy boys falling for you!  >:D ♥  
   
You (6:01 pm)  : Yeah. I’ll kill you when I get back.**  
_  
**Briar is typing…**_

  
   
You gave a sigh and didn't bother to read the next message as you tossed your phone back into your mess of notebooks, pens and other paraphernalia. You might bump into something, or worst (not that your day wasn't bad enough), your phone might get snatched away from you and that was the last thing you’d ever want to happen.  
   
All your contacts with your friends and family back home were in that little rectangular piece of metal. You always made a note to yourself to list down your contacts on a paper, but that was too much work and with all the things happening to you lately, you couldn't even take a pen and write a single letter down.  
   
Strolling along the streets, you thought about Briar’s last message that you read.  
   
Pfft. Harem?  
   
Like that would happen.  
   
You see, ever since you could remember, boys have never looked at you as a romantic interest.  
   
In the radars of the male population, it was always about your other friends, your teachers, even a damn plant, but not you. There’s this guy you liked once for example, and you even thought of planning to confess, so you were ecstatic when your crush asked you to the back of the school to discuss a ‘very important’ thing with you.  
   
And you know what it was?  
   
He was asking for advice on how to get this girl who you’re closest with, in the whole batch.  
   
So there goes your heart flying out the window.  
   
You were practically the best match maker in school, but ironically, you never found a match for yourself. It wasn't that you wanted a boyfriend; you had a hard enough time living without romance messing up your life.  But then your life was messed up from the start, so you thought it didn’t matter if it got more chaotic.  
   
Life hated you, and fate was a jerk.  
   
Oh, and bad luck probably loved you to death because your life has been a string of unpleasantries for as long as you could remember.  
   
Crossing the street at the pedestrian line and shaking your head to dispel all your bad memories, your sights were then caught by a small crowd forming on the outside of some classy restaurant just a little ways down the road.  
   
You looked down on your wrist and checked the time on your favorite (f/c) watch.  
   
6:20 pm.  
   
Skye won’t be home until later at 7, her parents would probably be home by 9. Yep, you still had a good amount of time to get sidetracked.  
   
As you reached the gossiping crowd of people, you heard what sounded like angry shouting, not really being able to see clearly because of the sea of bodies around you, you then brought a hand up to tap the shoulder of a man who looked like he was in his late twenties. When the man failed to notice you, you tried applying more pressure to your taps.  
   
“Excuse me, sir.” You started.  
   
“Yes?” The man looked over to you and gave a somewhat confused smile.  
   
“What’s happening over here?” You said in a much louder tone as the murmurs and whispers in the air increased their volume.  
   
The man took his eyes away from you for a moment.  
   
“I just got here too.” He said. “But from what I heard, some people aren't paying up so the manager is trying to talk to them.”  
   
You gave the man a nod and looked forward just in time to catch sight of two brunette girls that looked about your age. They both had their hair tied up in a ponytail, the other one sported hers a little tousled about, and the two had the most distraught expressions you have seen anyone in.  
   
One of the girls, the one with glasses, was trying to probably explain the situation to a fuming red tomato in front of her who possibly had ear plugs because the guy wouldn't even let the girl speak a single full sentence without shouting at her face.  
   
Your eyebrows scrunched up at the sight before you.  
   
You had a pretty bad day yourself and you should know well how depressing it could be to get embarrassed in front of a lot of people. Heck, you even got arrested for something you didn't even do.  
   
The least you could do was try to help these girls who’re suffering enough humiliation as it is.  
   
So with a deep breath and clenched fists, you started pushing yourself through the crowd, ignoring everyone’s annoyed insults as you made your way to the front and had a better view of the situation at hand.  
   
You almost popped a vein by then; anger started bubbling up your throat as you saw how the adult tried to treat the two ladies. Giving a huff and racking your brain for a solution, you then closed your eyes and the next thing you did was smile.  
   
“Hey! Sorry to have kept you waiting!” You said cheerfully as you hurried over to the three people attracting everyone’s attention.  
   
When you reached the two girls, you gave one a tight hug and as soon as you retracted yourself from the confused brunette, you faced the man that adorned the restaurant’s black and white server uniform with a bright smile on your face.  
   
“Sir, if you may, please listen for a bit.” You gave sheepish smile. “I just got here from Rose, these guys are my childhood friends and since I only went here once and ate in this restaurant before, I selfishly suggested we meet here and eat. I told them I’d pay the bill, but then I got lost.” You bowed.  
   
It was silent for a bit, even the mutterings outside have stopped.  
   
As you got up from your bent position, you then scoured over the contents of your bag and took out a metallic gray wallet that your mom had given you as a farewell gift.  
   
“So umm… should I pay in cash, or is a card fine?” You muttered with an innocent smile.  
   
The man who seemed like he was going to explode earlier just looked you up and down. After a short while of this quick examination, the person then gestured for you to go with him to the counter and you gladly walked over to pay for whatever those two girls ate.  
   
When you were done, you then apologized again for the inconvenience and walked over to the two girls who still stood there dumbfounded. Grabbing them by the wrists, you then whisked them away outside and past the dispersing horde of people to walk down the street.  
   
As soon as you had walked left from the nearby intersection, you then let go of the two girls.  
   
“Uhh… Thanks…?” The girl with the glasses spoke first.  
   
“(F/n).” You replied. “I’m (F/n) (L/n). Nice to meet ya.” You smiled.  
   
“Oh umm… I’m Hanji Zoe.” The girl spoke up with the ghost of a grin on her lips and she gestured over to the other brunette beside her. “And this is my sister. Sasha Blouse.”  
   
You looked over to the two and raised an eyebrow. They did look somewhat alike, but then they had different surnames. You were about to dismiss the matter since you didn't want to get too personal with some strangers, but then the girl named Sasha opened her mouth.  
   
“We’re adoptive sisters.” The girl spoke with a small smile. “Our parents can’t have children so they got us instead.”  
   
“Anyway, thanks about that earlier.” Hanji gave a deep sigh after Sasha’s words. “I think I dropped my wallet somewhere and just realized I lost it when I had to pay the bill. Sasha here isn't really a light eater too.” The brunette mused. “I’ll give you my number so I can pay you back next time.”  
   
You waved your hand. “No, I’m good.” You smiled. “I had a pretty bad first week here and I kinda felt your pain back there.”  
   
“Oh… you mentioned you’re from Rose, right?” The bespectacled girl grinned. “Sasha over here came from Dauper.”  
   
The younger brunette gave you a nod as her sister talked.  
   
“I’m from Karanese.” You smiled. “I went to Dauper on a vacation once; it’s nice with all the wildlife.”  
   
Your phone then beeped from your bag, its small vibrations making you stop talking as you took out the metal scrap and read a message from Skye saying she had to go check out some books on the library so if you wanted some dinner then you could eat out because the pantry at her house hasn't been restocked yet.  
  
Your best friend ended the message with a small threat that if she goes home and finds you downing the tub of ice cream in the fridge, she’s going to stuff you into the freezer for the night.  
   
You gave a small smile at your friend’s false threat but decided that since you were outside and that your school started the next day, you might as well make the most out today and maybe go to this bakery your mother has been telling you to visit once you got into the city.  
   
Hiding your phone in the pocket of your (f/c) jacket, you then looked over to the two girls who you have been acquainted to.  
   
“Would you guys like to grab some coffee?”  
   
The brown haired girls then looked at each other, their similarly shaded hues having some sort of telepathic moment before looking back to you with a wide grin and taking you up on your offer. The girl called Sasha looked a little too enthusiastic about the idea even though she just ate dinner.  
   
When you reached the small bakery by the end of the block, you took notice that inside of the place, aside from the many cases of pastries by the counter, there were a few tables arranged inside the shop. A young girl with raven locks braided to one side stood at the register with a bored expression.  
   
The tinkling of the bell was heard when you pushed the door open and walked inside, the girl at the counter gave you a look before looking down on her phone.  
  
You then picked up a dull white tray with a piece of parchment paper on it from a nearby rack and grabbed a plastic tong that was colored blue at the ends. Looking at the direction of your companions, you saw Sasha eyeing the freshly baked goodies like she had been deprived of food for weeks.  
  
With a small laugh you told the two girls to pick out anything they wanted for a snack while you go get the coffee. A small slice of blueberry cheesecake already resting on your tray as you went to the lady by the cash register and ordered three cups of coffee. There wasn't any of the hot drink though, the reason being their machine broke down for it, so you just switched the order for some hot chocolate and hoped the brunette girls liked it as much as you did.  
   
Pretty soon the girls had their pick, an apologetic look marred Hanji’s face again but you told them it was fine since you worked part time before and still had some savings for some extra spending. Sasha had picked a slice of a chocolate fudge cake, whereas Hanji settled for a churro coated with chocolate near the end.  
   
After getting the receipt and a tray with three cups foamy brown liquid, you three girls then picked a table near the window and settled in your seats.  
   
It wasn't that long before conversations ensued, most of the time it would be about how you found Maria to be, and of course you had to lie and say it was a great place. It’s not really the city’s fault that you had the best luck in the world. Maybe you could give it a second chance at your judgment.  
   
“You’re attending Stohess University?” Hanji muttered gladly whilst taking a bit out of her treat.  
   
“Was.” You corrected. “I got there via scholarship but they weren't as good as they said they were. I’m going to start attending Shiganshina University tomorrow.”  
   
“First year?” Sasha quipped.  
   
You gave a nod.  
   
“We study there too!” Hanji said with a grin. “I’m in second year, Sasha here is the same year as you. We should hang out sometimes! We could introduce you to our friends!”  
   
You forced up a smile at the brunette’s sentence. “I’m… more of the loner kind of person.” You muttered. “Well, more by force. It’s like people think I’m invisible and what if your friends don’t like me?” You added.  
   
Hanji gave a small chuckle and looked over to her sister who was doing the same action.  
   
“There might be this one guy.” Hanji mused, a smirk on her face as she remembered a gray eyed friend of hers. “But he’s practically rude to everyone so you don’t have to worry about that.”  
   
“It would be awkward…” You said.  
   
“Nonsense!” Hanji said in a near squeal. She looked really taken in by the idea. “I guess I can understand you not wanting to hang out with people older than you, but then Sasha here has a lot of friends about your age.”  
   
Sasha gave a nod at Hanji’s statement and the two sisters chugged down their hot drinks like it was a can of cold pop. They even set the heavy black mugs down at the same time, a smile seeping into their features as you were left to just stare at the two in confusion.  
   
“Can I get a contact number?” Hanji said as she faced you.  
   
You thought about things for a while. You were practically going to give your personal information out to a couple of people you just met. But they didn't look like they were scamming you and you actually took a liking to them in the two hours you've spent together, so why not.  
   
In less than five minutes, you three girls exchanged numbers. It was nice to be honest, since the contacts you had on your phone only amounted to a handful, and most of them were either emergency contacts (Skye and her parents’) or numbers from your family.  
   
“Alright!” Hanji raised her phone up as she saved your number and gave it a test run by giving you a missed call.  
   
You laughed at her enthusiastic persona. It was really different from when you first saw her.  
   
A phone then rang and Sasha frantically answered it, silence ensued in the table as respect to the girl talking to someone and as soon as the brunette hung up, she looked at you with a somewhat hesitant expression before saying that her mom was asking for help with some things at their house.  
   
You just gave their sad looks a bright smile and sent them off after you three cleaned up the table and threw your garbage in the trashcan.  
   
Outside, the sky was beginning to bleed out colors of warm purple and deep sea blue, a few stars revealing themselves as you walked your way home in five minutes tops.  
   
With the way your week had become, you never really thought you’d be able to smile so genuinely and yet here you were with your scowl long wiped out of existence as you hopped through the front porch steps of your new home in Shiganshina. A tune from your favorite song pouring out of your lips as you fished out the keys on your jean pockets and unlocked the black door before you.  
   
As you locked the door and took off your shoes, you then made it to your new room to automatically throw your bag against your maroon colored bed covers before scouring through your drawers for a change of clothes after a good refreshing bath.  
   
When you had finished drying you hair, Skye was already home, the faint murmurs of the television set on the first floor of the house confirmed that for you.  
   
You really wanted to tell her about today, and probably ask her some more questions about your new university because you felt really anxious about what was to come. But you thought that you’d get the chance to talk if you wake up extra early and managed to persuade the chestnut haired girl to walk to school with you instead of taking a bus or train.  
   
The university wasn't really that far anyway.  
   
So with a plan on your head, you plopped face-first onto the soft mattress of your bed and was ready for sleep when your phone vibrated from the bag near your head.  
   
You propped yourself up on your elbows and took your phone out of your bag to check the screen.  
   
It was a message from Hanji.

  
   
**Hanji (8:27 pm) : Hey (F/n)! I talked to the boys, they weren't too welcome about the idea but I forced them to agree! Haha.  
   
You (8:27 pm)   : Oh.  
   
You (8:28 pm)   : Wait… BOYS??**

  
   
You rolled over so now you were facing the ceiling and you held your phone out to block the blaring light that was right above you. Your hands had gone cold as your face showed an expression of shock and anxiousness at the same time.

  
   
**Hanji (8:30 pm) : Oops, there are girls too! But yeah, boys. See ya soon! I’ll text you a week from now for the meet-up since you’re probably gonna need some time to adjust. Maybe we can even help ya with your “boyfriend problem”.  (ㅎᴗㅎ )  
   
Hanji (8:31 pm) : I hope you’re into guys with abbbbbssss! Haha xDD  
   
You (8:32 pm)   : What. The. Actual. Fuck?**

  
   
As soon as you clicked the send button, you inwardly cursed yourself from getting a little too personal in your details earlier. With a look of mixed emotions, your phone slipped away from your hands and fell hard on your forehead, a stinging pain then emerging from the impact.  
   
You groaned as you grabbed your pillow and smashed it to your face.  
   
Boys? So what?  
  
Hanji said it herself that they didn't like the idea of meeting you. Not that it hurt. You were used to that anyway.  
  
"Yeah, who would like you anyway?" You reprimanded yourself.  
  
Yep, you were right, the boys wouldn't like you because they're going to fall in love with you. Although that's something you wouldn't know until later on. Needless to say, this was the start of your story. The romance chapter if you had to be precise about it.  
  
And to think it all began with a simple meeting and two unique girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✖ A/N: I hope the pacing in this was okay... like the one I put on top, I'll be posting some notes, so you won't get lost in the story!
> 
> Anyway, I would like to ask for suggestions on what program you want to be in for university. I was thinking you'd be an Arts student, but I'm not so sure if a lot of you would be okay with that so I'd like to ask for some opinions.
> 
> That's all for now! It's my first try at a Modern AU so yeah, hope you like it! ♥


	3. Their Biased Opinions

There was the strong need for escape, and it hasn't even been an hour yet.  
   
 **Beeeeeeep.**  
   
Okay, screw that.  
   
It has officially been an hour since a certain group of boys and girls were kicked out of their dorm rooms at nine in the morning and dragged out into the cold autumn open by a particular set of ecstatic brunette sisters. How the two even managed to get inside locked rooms was a mystery, not that anyone was surprised by it.  
   
It was Hanji and Sasha we’re talking about here anyway.  
   
“Oi, glasses shit.” A rough pissed off voice resounded through the cluttered mess of bell chimes and whining children.  
   
The owner of the voice, a stoic person called Levi, nearly popping a vein when his words seem to have fallen on deaf ears. The pads of the gray eyed boy’s fingers then drummed loudly against a polished glass table top, probably with enough force to produce cracks against the thick glass, if not for a certain brunette finally peeling her brown eyed sights away from a glass door and to her friend.  
   
“I have a name shorty.” The woman gleefully said, earning her a twitch of the eyebrow from Levi.  
   
Deciding he wasn't going to snap today, Levi drew in a breath and exhaled with a sigh.  
   
“Who the fuck sets up a meeting and arrives an hour late?” Levi said with an annoyed tone as his eyes ventured off into the table at the back of the brunette. The decision proving to be a bad one as the boy cringed in disgust when he registered the toppled over soup bowl, its contents dripping to the floor as a woman in her mid-twenties tried to shush her wailing infant.  
   
Hanji inwardly smirked at the stoic man’s face, but instead of being a tease, the brown haired girl just laced her long fingers together as she propped her elbows on a glass surface. Her bright russet eyes then scanned the cluttered mess of her friends, a frown threatening to show when she saw how unwelcoming the boys were. The girls, per usual, were impassive as always.  
   
“Correction.” Hanji smiled at her friend, bringing her index finger up to make a point. “I set up the meeting.” She simply said.  
   
“I don’t care who fucking set it.” Levi scoffed, finally having it in him to look away at the messy table behind Hanji. “If she’s not here in five I’m leaving.”  
   
Hanji scowled by then, her eyebrows scrunching ever so slightly. “Oh, come on! It’s not like you have anything better to do than prance around your dorm room with a feather duster wand!” The brunette protested, earning a couple snickers from the group and another stabbing glare. “Give me fifteen minutes.” Hanji added.  
   
“That’s too fucking long.” Levi sighed.  
   
“But—”  
   
“Hanji.” Another friend of the brunette, a tall blond man in her year spoke for the first time in the day. “We've been waiting for an hour and more already. Don’t you think maybe the girl just stood you up?”  
   
At the last sentence, Hanji, if possible, might have snapped just a little bit but then it was bound quickly with super glue and duct tape. The woman still wouldn't trust her voice at the moment though, and she was more than thankful when her sister spared her the energy of shouting.  
   
“She wouldn't do that!” Sasha added to the conversation, the ends of the girl's fingers then fiddling with the brown paper napkins near her plate of some untouched jelly desert.  
   
“What makes you so sure, Sasha?” A boy with a buzz cut muttered from in front of the girl.  
   
Sasha fixed the boy with a glare, and that might have gone on for quite a while if not for the interruption of a small blond boy, his index finger resting on a paragraph from the book he was reading. On the right side of the boy sat a brunette with his head laying face down on his makeshift pillow of crossed arms, on the left was a girl with a red scarf, indifferent as always as the girl busied herself with a game on her phone.  
   
“Didn't you guys say you just met her once? She’s a stranger. You don’t really know her.” The blond then spoke.  
   
“Nice point, Armin.” The brunette beside the boy said in a muffled tone.  
   
“Well yeah, that’s true.” Hanji said to the blond boy. “But why don’t you guys just make your judgments when she gets here. I already told her you agreed. If you don’t like her the first five minutes you see her then you’re very welcome to leave.”  
   
“I’ll take your word on that.” Levi said as he leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed. “I’m leaving the first five minutes I see her.”  
  
"I'm doing the same." Erwin said from his seat.  
   
“What’s taking her so long anyway?” A boy with two hues of hair said, the person sitting between Sasha and a tall olive green eyed boy who was just trying to get his two best friends to calm down as a well-built blond might have said something that caused an icy blue eyed female to grab the butter knife on a nearby dessert plate.  
   
Hanji and Sasha looked at each other, the brunette with the glasses then shuffling for her phone that was in a pocket of her brown jacket. Sasha then returned her attention to a tissue paper as the girl bit the bottom of her lip.  
   
Impatient taps on the table by a couple hands caused Hanji to draw in a breath as she typed in her four number pass code quickly to open the gadget. Finally giving a sigh, the brown eyed female decided to just get on with it and proceeded to open her messages to tap on the conversations she had with a certain (e/c) female.  
   
“Well?” Jean muttered from beside Sasha.  
   
Everyone was now looking at the brunette sisters. Hanji gave off another one of her bright smiles again as she returned her phone back to her pocket.  
   
“She said she had some stuff to do with the police.” Hanji quickly said, a sweat drop visible on her form as she took in the mix of looks her friends were giving her.  
   
“The fuck?” Reiner spat out, finally free from imminent death as the girl beside him decided the butter knife wasn't going to do its deed good. “Are we dealing with a serial killer here?”  
   
Hanji and Sasha shook their heads.  
   
“M-mental escape patient?” Bertholdt, who sat beside Jean, finally joined in the discussion.  
   
“I hope not…” A boy with freckles muttered, said person just getting back from the washroom and taking his seat beside two girls, a blond and brunette who were just listening intently to the conversation at hand.  
   
“Maybe she… was going for a visit?” Hanji smiled unsure.  
   
“Who the fuck goes on a leisurely stroll in a police station?” Levi muttered.  
   
“People from Karanese aren't that bad.” Sasha muttered.  
   
“She’s from Rose?” Armin asked, his book long forgotten. “D-did she come here because she was running away from a crime?”  
   
Sasha shook her head again, the biting on her bottom lip becoming more abusive as she and her sister desperately tried to get the mood welcoming enough for when a (h/c) locked girl would come here. From memory, the girl didn't really look like someone who’d get thrown into jail.  
   
“What’s her name?”  
   
All eyes went over to an icy blue eyed girl whose blond tresses were partly hidden on her light gray hoodie. The girl was never really the talkative type, hence the intrigued looks from her friends. It’s because the girl joining on conversations was as common as seeing for a speck of dust in Levi’s always spotless dorm room.  
   
“Hmm?” Hanji hummed an amused tone as she leaned in the table to get to see the blond girl.  
   
“Oh, right.” A brunette boy with emerald orbs stopped his game of pretend sleeping to throw in a couple words. “Annie, you’re from Karanese too, right?”  
   
Annie just gave a nod, and let her eyes travel left to the peering brown haired sisters who were sitting on her side of the table.  
   
Hanji gave another one of her wide grins and she was about to speak but then her phone vibrated on her pocket. The girl’s wide grin faltered a bit with anticipation as she hurriedly drew out her cell phone and hastily tapped on those same four numbers she had grown so used to typing.  
   
After the phone allowed her access, Hanji then tapped on her messages, her smile increasing tenfold at the sight of a sentence. With the push of a button, the screen on her phone then turned into black, and the brunette placed her phone gently on the polished glass composing the surface of the table.  
   
“About that…” Hanji began as she saw the expectant look of some friends. “I’ll just tell you when she gets here.”  
   
“There’s seven minutes left shitty glasses.” Someone scoffed.  
   
Hanji then smirked at the man’s direction, her fingers lacing themselves together again as the girl leaned back in her chair in anticipation and excitement. It’s been a week since her first meeting with this ‘stranger’ after all, and the brunette was determined for that label to escalate into something more.  
   
Acquaintances? Not quite. Friends? Perhaps.  
   
“She’ll be here in five shorty.”  
   
★★★★  
   
You were running across the streets by then, your (h/l) (h/c) strands in disarray despite the many times you tried to fix them with your hands.  
   
You had just gotten out of another ‘talk’ with the police, and that ended quite well, compared to your other sessions because for one, you didn't snap, and two, Skye didn't snap; the latter being that the chestnut haired female had gone into Shiganshina University to retrieve something from her locker that was vital for a project due next week.  
   
Your best friend really wanted to come with you though, and she might have done just that if not for you forcing her to go because today was a day-off of some sort (the reason being there was a university-wide meeting of the faculty members), and that being said, the school was going to close quite early in the afternoon.  
   
The last thing you wanted was your friend to get wound up in your incredible luck and fail that project.  
   
Your mind then remembered that beep from your phone that resounded through some unkempt office you were being held at earlier. The thought caused you to stop mid-run, your lungs finally getting an adequate amount of air as you grabbed your phone from your (color) shoulder bag and read a message from a girl you met a week ago.  
   
 **Hanji (9:24 am) : We’re not intruding on anything right?**  
   
You inwardly scolded yourself for not replying any sooner as your fingers tapped on various letters.  
   
 **You (10:31 am) : Just got out of the bus. Butter & Cream right? Be there by 5.**  
   
As soon as you pressed on the send button and got the notification saying your message was sent, you then slipped your phone on the pocket of your bag and resumed running, your mind wandering off onto that map you looked at earlier with the name of some cafe that Hanji wanted to meet you at.  
   
It was odd, really, that despite the fact that you started university a day after you met the enthusiastic sisters, not once have you met them on campus.  
   
Then again, the university was one of the biggest ones you've ever been to. Not that you've been to many, but that was not your concern right now.  
   
Today was the day Hanji and Sasha made you promise to go out and meet with their friends. To be honest you didn't really want to go. There was no issue about being anti-social; you could be extra friendly if you wanted to. But when you think about it, Hanji and Sasha basically forced their friends out to meet you, and on a much anticipated day-off at the very least.  
   
And as if that wasn't enough of a basis for disliking you before the meeting, you just had to get a call from some police officer demanding for you at the local station because he probably wanted to die today. He should really thank the stars tonight though, because you were civil enough to not give him a pat on the face with a damn desk.  
   
If there was one thing you hated more than life, then it was being late for anything.  
   
And that meeting required more of your time than usual of all days, so now you were already a good hour late and you just hoped you would arrive in one piece, then get back home in one piece.  
   
“Hey!” Someone shouted as you accidentally bumped into someone in your marathon.  
   
“Sorry sir!” You shouted back, not even bothering to look back as you turned a corner and saw a beige colored sign board in the distance that made you relax a little bit.  
   
Taking a little time to breathe, your eyes then caught your reflection on the glass wall of some clothes store, your eyebrows furrowing slightly as you took in your messy hair, your disheveled clothes, and the surprisingly still okay box of chocolate and custard cream puffs you bought at some store fifteen minutes back.  
   
You figured that since you were late anyway, you might as well buy something as an apology for these strangers you would be meeting later.  
   
Taking your unoccupied hand, you tried to make yourself as presentable as you could. And deciding that it wouldn't really make much of a difference anymore, you just jogged until you reached the front of a dessert shop.  
   
In large elegant cursive, the sign above read: Butter & Cream  
   
Yep.  
   
You were here already, now all you had to do was get in and hope your bad luck would spare you for just an hour or two. Aside from a few little details here and there, your day hasn't really been good, not that the week, or month, or year was any better.  
   
“Not the time (F/n).” You scolded yourself and tried to forget about all your unpleasant encounters for the day as you drew in a deep breath and placed your vacant hand on the handle of the shop.  
   
With a gentle push, you heard the tingle of the bell, followed by a welcome greeting from a happy waitress, whose smile of course, seemed a little too forced for your amusement.  
   
This was why you didn't want to work in a restaurant or whatever. The pay was good, you guess, but then you just weren't up for smiling and acting like the world was your best friend when it clearly was not. A day care center on the other hand, was good, not only because you were okay with kids, but at least with them you didn't have to compose yourself like every other stereotypical adult does.  
   
If you make a blunder, the kids just laugh it off, and when you actually have a bad day, there’s nothing a couple of heartfelt drawings and little hugs couldn't fix.  
   
“Ugh, Sasha! Stop ordering food when you haven’t even finished that thing yet!”  
   
“But it doesn't taste good!”  
   
Your ears perked up at a familiar name as you scanned around you, your eyes hopping on a variety of colored heads before your eyes landed on a table near the window on the far corner of the place. There were about thirteen? No, maybe fourteen people on that long table, a familiar face coming into view as you strode purposefully to the location.  
   
You stomach doing a couple flips in the air in anticipation as you didn't expect such a large group right off the bat.  
   
“Why buy it the first place then?” A boy, one that sported a buzz cut said. You concluded he was the owner of the loud voice earlier and you had to thank him because that made finding the group easier.  
   
“I thought it looked good, it’s not your money anyway, back off!” A familiar voice shouted, and you resisted the urge to chuckle at Sasha’s expression.  
   
Was there anything the girl wouldn't do for food?  
   
You were just a couple steps away, and none of the people were noticing you as Hanji was busy laughing at her sister, and the others just were minding their own businesses. Well, you were used to being invisible so you didn't mind. Not like Hanji and Sasha could see you anyway because their backs faced you.  
   
Allowing a smile to grace your features, you couldn't help your feet to pick up the pace.  
   
You were told never to talk to strangers, more or less save them in times of need, but then with these girls you just couldn't help but want to help them. Was it because deep down you wanted them to be your friend? Skye was plenty, but then a single friend in a new city wasn't really satisfactory.  
   
“You’re going to get fat!” A voice shouted when you were just a step away from the brunette sisters who were sitting near the edge of the table. You wanted to surprise the two, but couldn't help the giggle the left your lips on the earlier statement.  
   
Hanji and Sasha then stopped their talking, but before they even got the chance to look back, you placed the large box of cream puffs lightly on Sasha’s head and you felt arms going around your neck and bringing you down. A girl’s rimmed glasses giving you a slight chill as the metal touched your cheek lightly.  
   
“(F/n)! You made it!” Hanji squealed, letting go of you and giving you a bright grin.  
   
“Yeah, umm… sorry about being late.” You started, and you felt two hands grab the box of sweet treats held by your hand. Two eyes of deep wood brown then looked at you, their faced portraying a happy smile like the one you saw them in a few days back.  
   
“What’s with the police stuff (F/n)?” Sasha then inquired, hoping to shed some light off of her friends’ suspicions. “For a moment I got scared. Did something happen?”  
   
You shook your head to the side and awkwardly laced your fingers together as you felt eyes boring into your form.  
   
“I… I guess you could say that.” You muttered with a half-forced smile. “But I did not commit murder if that’s what you wanted to ask.”  
   
“See, I told you so!” Sasha then set the box on her hands onto the table as she eyed her friends who were unusually silent. Or maybe the group of boys and girls were normally like that, you couldn't really assume it because it’s your first time meeting them.  
   
Hanji then sat up from her seat, the legs of the chair scraping against the wooden floor of the place as the brunette stood behind you, towering over you slightly as she was taller than you, and then the girl with glasses pushed you forward by a bit, her hands resting on your shoulders as she grinned the brightest you've seen her.  
   
“Guys, this is the girl I was telling you about.” Hanji chirped. “Her name is (F/n) (L/n).”  
   
You tried to smile as naturally as you could. Your hands were then basically trying to wring themselves together as you tried to channel all your nervousness in them, and your (e/c) hues refusing to leave a bowl of orange jelly on the table top at the notice of the silent reaction to Hanji’s introduction.  
   
A voice cut through the silence in the table though.  
   
“…(F/n)?”  
   
Your eyes left the dessert on the table when you heard a familiar voice. And the moment your eyes landed on a girl with a particular set of blue eyes, you couldn't help but feel relieved and a tad shocked at the same time.  
   
“Annie?” You muttered. “Annie Leonhardt?”  
   
You absentmindedly made your way to her, and when you reached her, you gave her a hug. Well, you knew the moment you did so you’d be six feet underground. Annie was never the touchy type of person, but then so were you. It just felt nice to do at the moment, and you were more than relieved to still be breathing despite the seconds passing by.  
   
“You left Sina?” Annie muttered when you let go.  
   
“Ahh, yeah… it wasn't really good at all.” You say with a sheepish smile.  
   
Annie Leonhardt. She was among your few friends (if you could call her that), back at Karanese when you were young. But like many of your friends who lived in that area, most would go into the larger districts or cities with their families because job opportunities were better there. Annie was no exception, although she did stay longer enough for you to get that acceptance letter into the university at Stohess.  
   
You were quite surprised that the stoic female even remembered that. You always thought whenever you would talk to her, your words just never reached. The girl didn't even say goodbye to you. Just one day you go up to knock on her family home and realize a ‘For Sale’ sign on the front lawn.  
   
“Sorry I didn't say goodbye.” Annie muttered, and you resisted the urge to try pinching yourself because this was definitely a dream if it wasn't a delusion.  
   
“No, that’s fine.” You smiled. “So… you know Hanji and Sasha?”  
   
“I wish I didn't.” The girl sighed, to which you gave a sweet laugh that rung on the ears of a particular set of boys that seemed to be hearing church bells by then.  
   
“(F-F/n)?! Sasha squealed from her seat. “You bought cream puffs?!”  
   
You snapped your attention to the brown haired female who was staring at an opened box of small fluffy treats. You gave the girl a nod and gestured for her to take one if she wanted to, to which of course, you didn't need to do because Sasha would have eaten them anyway.  
   
You just wished the brunette wouldn't finish the box because you bought the largest one. And though you didn't doubt the prowess of Sasha’s stomach, you definitely didn't want the girl to suffer from a terrible stomach ache later.  
   
“So you know Annie?” A voice asked, and you looked over to Hanji who was smiling at you, the curve of her lips seemingly contagious as you found yourself mirroring her expression.  
   
“Yep! She’s… umm… my friend?” You said, quite unsure.  
   
“We’re friends.” Annie confirmed the statement for you.  
   
“Oh! I se—”  
   
“Who the fuck is the hot chick?”  
   
All eyes went over to a boy with two tones of hair that was sitting near Hanji and Sasha, the boy realizing too late what left his mouth as he slapped a hand on the bottom part of his face, a hue of red splashing across his cheeks as Hanji laughed, her sister, Sasha, stopped midway into stuffing her face with the little treats to let out a smirk.  
   
“No! I mean, yeah but— fuck… sorry… that wasn't what I wanted t— shit.” The boy seethed as he brought his hand away from his face. “My name is Jean Kirchstein.”  
   
“Pfff…!” Hanji slapped the shoulder of the boy lightly. “That’s the best introduction ever! Haha.”  
   
“I’m umm… (F/n) (L/n).” You answered, thinking maybe the boy didn't hear Hanji the first time you were introduced. A bright red blush appeared on your cheeks though, since it wasn't everyday that you were noticed as a girl.  
   
Scratch that.  
   
It was the first time in your life that someone actually said something remotely similar to a compliment to you.  
   
The boys who were taking the space in majority of the table finally snapped out of their trances by then, and for some reason, the group of males didn't like that blush on your cheeks. Well, you were cute with that red hue. It’s the fact that they weren't the cause of it that most of the boys didn't like.  
   
“Are you guys just going to stare or are you going to introduce yourselves?” Hanji inquired in a singsong voice.  
   
The girl was clearly amused at the situation whereas you’re just dreading to get the introductions over because you had to meet up with Skye later and the most you could spare for this meet up was just an hour or two. Three to four was once possible, if not for some uniformed man giving you the best head start on your day.  
   
“Hi… I’m Armin.” A blond boy shyly said, and he nudged at a brunette boy beside him with the most beautiful eyes you might have seen your entire life.  
   
“Eren.” The boy with emerald eyes spoke. “I’m Eren Yeager.”  
   
“Mikasa Ackerman.” The girl with the scarf momentarily took her face away from her phone screen to give you a small smile.  
   
Beside the girl sat a dark haired boy with freckles and a really refreshing smile. “I’m Marco Bodt, nice to meet you (F/n).” He said.  
   
“I’m Krista.” A petite blond said on the other side of Marco, a warm smile on her face as the girl gestured to the female seated beside her. “This is Ymir.”  
   
Now that one side of the table was done, introductions on the other side were made, and Hanji had gestured for you to come over to her side for a moment so you could see the faces of the people who were going to tell you their names. As soon as you stepped beside the cheery girl, unfamiliar voices resumed.  
   
“I’m Reiner.” A muscular blond gave you a wink. “You already know Annie.” You gave a nod and the boy gestured over to the tall person who seemed like he was going to get a heart attack. “That’s Bertholdt.” Reiner finished and you smiled.  
   
“Tch, Levi.” A man scoffed.  
   
Okay, not exactly a good first impression.  
   
“Erwin Smith.” The last one said and you nodded.  
   
After all the introductions were made, Hanji requested for everyone to scoot over so you could sit between the brunette sisters. Not that you were going to complain. Although everyone gave so somewhat good first impressions, it would be awkward to just start getting all comfortable with them. You did admit to yourself that you would have preferred sitting with Annie, because someone’s gray eyes have been glaring at you since the moment you sat down.  
   
And that wasn't really a nice feeling at all.  
  
You knew you haven't done anything wrong to the man, well, at least you knew you didn't. But still, one just can't help but cower under the intimidating stare of this person. If this guy ever plans to be a police officer, then damn. The world just might be a better place, because you had a feeling first warning will come with the shot of a gun.  
   
A couple orders for a light snack were then ordered, and while waiting, a beep from your phone resounded through your bag; probably a message from Skye. Seeing this as an opportunity to get away from the group for a while to calm yourself down, you then excused yourself to the washroom. Hanji giving you a carefree nod that you matched with a smile before evading staff members and tables to get to a small clean restroom on the other end of the shop.  
   
When you left the table, it was silent for a while, until of course Hanji broke the silence with a single name.  
   
“Levi.” The brunette said to the person sitting almost opposite to her. The boy with pitch black hair just looked to meet the stare of his friend and judging by the confident smile on the woman's face, he knew what was going to happen next. “It’s been twenty minutes now.” Hanji smirked.  
   
“What happened to leaving in five minutes?”  
   
“Tch.”  
  
"Erwin?"  
  
"I refuse to answer."  
  
"So... what part of (F/n) was a serial killer again?"  
  
"WE GET IT HANJI! SHUT UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✖ A/N: Thank you for the lovely comments again! I really appreciate every single one of them. I hope you all like this update ^^


End file.
